Bond Anomaly
by L-mouss
Summary: Q terkejut saat dia memasuki apartemennya dan melihat Bond berdiri dekat jendela. Dan bingung saat Bond bertingkah aneh padanya. /lupa cara bikin summary dan judul/Slash!/BondxQ/T for language/basically just a simple story/first fic here/DLDR


Disclaimer: James bond bukan milik saya, begitu juga Q. tak ada keuntungan apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan fanfic ini kecuali untuk bersenang-senang tentunya.

Warning: Slash berattt…. Nggak tahu slash? Shonen-ai, Yaoi? Intinya ini boys lover. Nggak suka? Minggir sana, nggak usah baca… nggak mau bikin kalian ketakutan, apa lagi trauma, hahahhaha. Typo, nggak di cek ulang sih, kalau ada.

T for language.

* * *

James Bond © Ian fleming

Skyfall © Sam Mendes

Skyfall © Eon Productions

**Bond Anomaly**

* * *

Sebagai seorang _Quartermaster_ dan pemimpin di divisi Q, Q tentunya memiliki apartemen dengan keamanan yang luar biasa. Itulah mengapa ia terkejut saat mendapati Bond berada di dalam apartemennya, berdiri dekat jendela dan menatap keluar. Q melihatnya beberapa detik setelah ia menutup pintu apartemennya. Dia kaget setengah mati dan sempat mengeluarkan beberapa kata kotor sebelum akhirnya Q berhasil menguasai dirinya.

"Apa yang kau―bagaimana kau bisa masuk ke sini?"

Bond berbalik menatapnya dan wajahnya terlihat samar dalam kegelapan. "Itu rahasiaku."

Bekerja dengan Bond selama lebih dari 2 tahun membuat Q mengetahui beberapa hal spesifik tentangnya. Bond tak akan memberi tahu rahasianya pada siapapun. Dan mengikuti hal spesifik tentang Bond tadi, Q tak akan mendapatkan jawaban apa-apa dari sang agen lapangan, bahkan jika dia memaksa.

Bond baru saja menyelesaikan sebuah misi. Misi selama 2 minggu lamanya. Dia melapor ke MI6 setengah jam yang lalu. Dan ya, bagian itu diketahui Q dengan jelas. Yang tak diketahui Q adalah bagaimana Bond bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya. Apartemennya dilengkapi dengan sistem keamanan yang setara dengan sistem keamanan yang ada di MI6 dan jika diterobos akan memicu alaram yang terhubung langsung dengan ponsel Q juga kantor polisi. Q yakin tak ada alaram yang berbunyi di ponselnya tadi.

Q menekan saklar lampu yang berada di dekatnya. Saat lampu menyala dia melihat sekelilingnya untuk mengecek keadaan apartemennya. Dan ya, tidak ada sedikitpun tanda-tanda yang bisa membantunya menjawab pertanyaan bagaimana Bond bisa masuk ke dalam apartemennya?

"007, apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya ada di apartemenmu?" Q bertanya menggunakan nada autoritasnya, memaksa Bond untuk menjawab pertanyaannya dengan segera, sekaligus secara tak langsung mengusir Bond dari dalam apartemennya tapi toh percuma saja Bond tidak terpengaruh sedikitpun.

Bagi Bond jika sudah diluar pekerjaan dia tak akan mendengar perkataan siapapun, apalagi seseorang yang mencoba memerintahnya.

Q menarik napasnya. Dia tahu tentang sifat Bond yang seperti itu. Ini bukan kegagalannya yang pertama untuk memerintah Bond. Dia juga tahu kalau dia akan gagal kali ini tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba bukan?

Rambutnya yang berantakan dan masih sedikit basah akibat terkena air hujan juga ikut bergoyang saat ia menarik napasnya tadi dan dari balik kacamatanya, dia juga bisa melihat rambut pirang Bond sedikit berkilauan akibat diterpa cahaya dari luar.

Q menggunakan _tuxedo_ hitam yang biasa dia pakai dibungkus mantel yang kebesaran. Dan bisa dipastikan _tuxedo-_nya juga sedikit berantakan. Air hujan juga masih sedikit menetes dari mantelnya.

Dia melepas mantelnya dan menggantungnya di tiang penggantung tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.

"Aku ingin mengunjungimu." Jawab Bond yang mana mengejutkan Q karena dia tahu Bond tak akan menjawab pertanyaan menggunakan nada seperti itu. Q melihat ke arah Bond yang juga tengah memandangnya. Dan entah mengapa pandangannya pada Q terasa lebih intens dari biasanya.

"Maaf?" alis Q sedikit bertaut tapi hanya beberapa detik saja sebelum ia kembali pada ekspresi datarnya. Sedari tadi dia benar-benar menjaga ekspresi wajahnya.

Q punya kemampuan untuk mengendalikan ekspresi wajahnya. Untuk seorang yang muda, kemampuan Q untuk menjaga ekspresinya bisa dibilang luar biasa. Dia bahkan mampu mengintimidasi seseorang hanya lewat tatapannya. _Well_, dia membutuhkannya untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin di divisi Q.

Q melangkah mendekati Bond dan berhenti saat jarak antara dia dan Bond hanya terpaut beberapa kaki.

"Aku mengunjungimu." Kata Bond lalu berjalan melewati Q menuju kamar mandi apartemen Q. Bagaimana dia tahu letak kamar mandi di sini? Q akan mencari tahu jawabannya lewat rekaman kamera CCTV nanti. Untuk sekarang dia punya sesuatu yang lebih penting untuk diurus.

"Oh." Q berbalik dan mengikuti Bond yang telah membuka pintu kamar mandi dan menyalakan lampu di dalamnya. Dia berhenti di daun pintu dan bersandar. Dia melihat Bond menyalakan keran air di wastafel dan mencuci mukanya. Lalu dia melihat Bond membuka laci dan kabinet yang ada di sana, seperti dia sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Kapan terakhir kalinya kau bercukur?" kata Q saat melihat rambut yang memenuhi daerah sekitar mulut dan leher Bond.

Bond menutup laci yang dibukanya dan berbalik menatap Q. "Kapan terakhir kalinya kau menyisir rambutmu?" dia menatap Q dengan tatapan yang sama seperti saat dia berkata 'aku mengunjungimu'. "Kau punya pisau cukur?"

"Kau bercanda?" Q menegakkan tubuhnya dan mendekati Bond. "Aku tak punya pisau cukur. Aku hidup di jaman modern dan ada cara yang lebih baik untuk menghilangkan berewokmu itu." Dia membuka laci yang tadi ditutup Bond dan mengeluarkan alat pencukur yang sering dilihat Bond di iklan televisi. Q mengangkat benda itu hingga sejajar dengan wajah Bond. "Lebih efektif."

Bond mengambil benda itu dan meletakkannya di atas laci. "Aku lebih memilih cara tradisional."

"Kau tidak akan mendapatkannya di sini." Dia mengambil benda pencukur itu dan akan menaruhnya kembali dalam laci saat Bond menahan tangannya.

"Aku tahu." Dia mengambil benda yang dipegang Q dan menaruhnya kembali di atas laci. Bond kemudian berbalik dan melepas jas miliknya, membiarkannya jatuh ke lantai. Dia berjalan dari sana menuju ke depan _shower_.

"Uh, Bond?" Bond berhenti dan berbalik. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Q melihat dasi milik Bond sudah jatuh ke lantai dan dua kancing kemeja teratasnya sudah terbuka.

"Mandi dan bercukur. Kupikir itu sudah jelas."

Q menahan dirinya untuk tidak memutar matanya. "Maksudku kenapa kau melakukannya di apartemenku?"

"Aku mengunjungimu." Bond berkata seolah itu adalah jawaban yang masuk akal.

"Itu bukan jawaban yang jelas, Bond. Dan kau bisa melakukannya di apartemenmu sendiri. Kau bisa mengunjugiku setelahnya. Oh, kenapa kau ingin mengunjungiku di tempat pertama?"

Bond melangkah mendekatinya dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Kemudian Bond menunjukkan sesuatu yang dipegangnya. Sejak kapan dia memegang benda itu? Entahlah, Q tidak ingat dia melihat Bond memegang sesuatu.

Lalu dia memberinya pada Q.

Sesuatu yang Bond beri pada Q adalah peralatan yang diberikan Q sebelum Bond menjalankan misi.

Oke, ini benar-benar aneh. Pasalnya selama ini Bond tak pernah membawa kembali peralatan yang diberikan Q padanya. Tak sekalipun sejak kali pertama dia memberi peralatan pada Bond di museum itu, sebelum misi Bond di Shanghai. Dan sekarang Bond mengembalikan peralatannya dalam keadaan utuh, ada yang salah di sini.

Q berputar dan berjalan keluar dari sana. Sepanjang jalan dia hanya berpikir kenapa Bond melakukan semua ini. Menerobos masuk apartemennya, bersikap aneh padanya, menatapnya dengan tatapan intens seperti yang pernah dilakukannya pada Moneypenny sebelum dia mengajaknya keluar makan… oh, jadi itu maksudnya. Q mencoba untuk tidak tersenyum puas dulu. Pekerjaannya belum selesai.

Dia menaruh peralatan itu di atas meja dan berjalan kembali ke kamar mandinya, hanya untuk menemukan Bond berdiri di depan kaca, bertelanjang dada dengan handuk mengelilingi pinggangnya, krim putih yang biasa digunakan untuk bercukur memenuhi dagunya dan memegang alat pencukur yang diberikan Q tadi.

Pakaian Bond berserakan di lantai kamar mandinya, Shower juga telah menyala―benar-benar pemborosan air.

Bagaimana dia melakukan hal ini secepat itu? Dan darimana dia tahu tempat Q menyimpan handuk?

"Bond, kau sebaiknya pulang." Q dapat melihat Bond menatapnya dari kaca. Dan dia mempertahankan tatapannya pada wajah Bond saat Bond berbalik untuk menatapnya langsung.

"Dan bagaimana kalau aku tak mau?" Bond mendekatinya hingga mereka berdiri dengan jarak yang terpaut hanya beberapa sentimeter saja.

"Apa kau mencoba menggodaku? Tunggu, itu tujuanmu dari awal 'kan? Kenapa kau sampai mendatangi apartemen ini, dan kenapa kau menolak untuk pulang saat aku menyuruhmu." Q menatapnya dengan tatapan puas, dia berhasil menyelesaikan teka-teki keanehan Bond.

Tapi, reaksi Bond jauh dari harapannya. Bond mendekatkan kepalanya ke leher Q dan menghembuskan udara hangat ke sana, membuat getaran aneh tiba-tiba muncul di sekujur tubuh Q. "Mungkin." Dia berbisik seduktif ke telinga Q.

Oh, oh. Sial. Q dengan cepat mengambil langkah mundur dari Bond. Napasnya langsung tersengal-sengal seperti orang kelelahan. Sedangkan Bond―si bangsat―hanya menyeringai tipis di sana.

Q sebenarnya tak akan bereaksi seperti itu. Hanya saja dia tak mengira Bond akan melakukan hal seperti berbisik ke telinganya dengan cara yang benar-benar seduktif. Dan sebenarnya Q tak pernah mengalaminya seumur hidup, dan tadi itu merupakan kali pertama. Jadi wajar saja jika tiba-tiba wajah Q memanas dan―mungkin―ada rona merah di sana. Juga jika hal itu membuat Q sedikit, err, bernafsu.

Ya, Q punya kehidupan seksual yang benar-benar buruk. Dia berhubungan seks sekali atau dua kali dalam tiga bulan, terkadang dengan wanita, terkadang juga dengan pria―ah ya, Q memang biseksual. Dia bahkan belum pernah punya pacar.

Menyedihkan? Ya. Mungkin. Karena Q memang tak pernah memikirkan hal ini sejak dia masih duduk di bangku SMA dan berlanjut terus hingga sekarang. Dia lebih mementingkan kariernya daripada hal tidak berguna seperti pacaran. Tapi ada sesuatu dalam dirinya terhadap Bond yang membuatnya mulai ragu akan prinsipnya.

Q membetulkan kacamatanya yang hampir jatuh saat ia mundur dengan terburu-buru dari Bond. Dia melihat Bond berjalan kembali ke depan kaca dan mulai mencukur dirinya. Q mencoba mengatur pernapasannya. Saat pernapasannya mulai normal dia kembali berdiri di ambang pintu kamar mandi.

"Itu tidak lucu. Apa kau kehabisan wanita di luar sana hingga harus datang kemari dan menggodaku?"

Q tidak tahu kalau Bond seorang biseksual tapi setelah perkataan Bond tadi dia tak perlu repot-repot bertanya karena dia dapat menyimpulkannya sendiri.

"Ya. Tidak. Entahlah, aku ingin kau malam ini dan aku akan mendapatkanmu tak peduli apa yang terjadi."

Q tak menyuarakan penolakannya, karena sebenarnya dia tak sama sekali menolak jika Bond menginginkannya.

Oke, itu bukan berarti dia menyukai Bond. Uh, siapa juga yang menyukai sang _womenizer_ kelebihan percaya diri itu. Dengan gayanya yang ketinggalan jaman dan selalu bertindak di luar perintah. Dan seseorang yang bahkan tidak lulus dalam tes untuk mendapatkan kembali pekerjaannya padahal dia mempunyai tubuh yang terbiasa akan latihan fisik. Juga seseorang yang setiap malam selalu berpindah dari tempat tidur seorang wanita ke tempat tidur wanita lain. Oh, tidak sama sekali…

Hah! Oke, baiklah. Q mengaku, dia memang sedikit tertarik pada Bond sejak interaksi mereka lewat _intercom_ sebelum kematian M. Dan rasa tertarik itu berkembang menjadi sesuatu yang tak dimengerti Q seiring kelanjutan interaksi keduanya. Entah itu saat mereka bertemu sebelum dan sesudah Bond mengurus sebuah misi, atau saat mereka saling berbicara lewat _intercom,_ ataupun saat Bond berkunjung ke divisi Q karena keperluannya dengan Q.

Pernah sekali saat Q bekerja sampai larut malam di divisi Q dan semua orang telah pulang,dia mendengar Bond berhubungan seks dengan seorang yang ditemuinya dalam misi lewat _intercom._ Q hanya menutup mulutnya dan berdiri membeku selama proses itu berlangsung, terkadang membayangkan bagaimana rasanya jika Bond melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukannya di atas tempat tidur pada Q. Dia tak memutuskan hubungan _intercom_ itu bahkan saat semuanya selesai. Dan dia mendengar dengkuran Bond lalu berpikir bagaimana wajah Bond saat tertidur.

Jadi, ya. Q tak akan menolak jika Bond menginginkan dirinya sebagai pemuas malam ini, bahkan jika itu berarti hanya _one night stand,_ jika suatu saat nanti Bond kembali tidur dengan orang lain. Ada rasa sakit di dadanya saat memikirkan tentang kemungkinan di mana Bond pergi dan orang lain yang menghangatkan tubuh sang agen. Tapi Q tak akan pernah mengatakannya di depan Bond. Mengatakan bagaimana dia sangat menginginkan Bond. Tidak, tidak, dan tidak akan pernah. Hal itu memalukan.

Q hanya berdiri di ambang pintu, tak berbicara sepatah kata pun dan Bond kembali ke aktivitasnya yang sebelumnya.

Bahkan saat Bond telah selesai bercukur dan berjalan menuju _shower,_ Q tetap memperhatikan dalam diam. Bond berhenti tepat di depan tirai _shower_ lalu berbalik, dia membuat gerakan pada kepalanya, menunjuk ke arah _shower_, menyuruh Q untuk ikut bersamanya.

Q masih terdiam cukup lama, lalu kemudian dia menarik dan membuang napasnya lebih keras dari biasanya. Dia tersenyum kecil dan melepas kacamatanya. Kemudian dia berjalan, menaruh kacamatanya di atas wastafel. Dan melepaskan pakaiannya hingga dia telanjang dan memasuki _shower_ diikuti Bond.

xxx

Q terbangun dan dahinya langsung mengkerut. Ada yang aneh.

Dia masih bisa merasakan tubuh Bond yang menempel di punggungnya, juga tangan Bond yang masih erat memeluknya.

Bond sempat tertidur semalam setelah mereka selesai berhubungan seks dan Q menganggap penyebabnya adalah karena Bond kelelahan. Dia mengasumsikan Bond akan pergi pagi-pagi sekali ketika Q tertidur tapi yang ditemukannya adalah kebalikannya. Dia tahu Bond tak pernah melakukan hal seperti ini. Bond akan segera pergi ketika dia selesai berhubungan seks dengan siapapun jika itu tak terlalu penting, atau setidaknya berangkat pagi-pagi sekali saat pasangannya masih tertidur.

Q mencoba lepas dari pelukan Bond yang terasa begitu posesif. Dan setelah lepas, dia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur dan merenung. Sesekali dia melihat ke arah Bond yang tampak sangat tenggelam dalam tidurnya sebelum dia menyadari bahwa dirinya masih telanjang.

Q dengan cepat berjalan menuju kamar mandi dan mengambil boxer miliknya yang berada di lantai dan memakainya. Dia mengambil kacamatanya dari atas wastafel dan memakainya, lalu melihat bayangannya dari depan kaca.

Dia menyadari ada _hickey_ di lehernya dan mulutnya terbuka perlahan, seakan terkejut dengan keberadaan tanda yang seharusnya tak ada di sana. Dia memiringkan lehernya dan mengusap tanda kebiruan itu. Dia mencoba mengingat kembali di bagian mana dalam sesi bercinta mereka, Bond meninggalkan tanda itu. Tapi ia tak dapat mengingatnya.

Q mengambil pakaiannya dari atas lantai begitu juga milik Bond. Tapi dia berhenti saat sesuatu yang terbuat dari metal jatuh dari saku jas Bond dan menimbulkan bunyi. Dia mengambil benda yang ternyata kunci rumah itu dengan dahi mengkerut. Memperhatikannya sesaat lalu segera kembali memungut sisa pakaian yang masih ada di lantai.

Dia menaruh pakaian itu di atas salah satu kursi lalu pergi menuju kamar, ke tempat Bond masih tertidur. Saat dia masuk kamar ternyata Bond sudah bangun dan berbaring dengan kedua tangannya di jadikan bantal. Selimutnya hanya menutupi sebagian tubuhnya dan Q bisa melihat bagian tubuh Bond yang tak tertutup dengan jelas.

"Pagi Q."

Q mengangkat tangannya dan menunjukkan kunci yang dipegangnya. "Apa ini?"

"Oh, kau menemukannya. Itu rahasiaku yang seharusnya tak kau tahu."

Dahi Q mengkerut saat dia mencoba memikirkan maksud perkataan Bond. Kemudian matanya membesar dan dia berlari ke arah laci kecil di samping tempat tidur dan mengambil kunci apartemennya. Q membandingkan keduanya dan ternyata sama. Dia meletakkan keduanya di atas laci itu dan menatap Bond.

"Ingin menjelaskan?"

"Kau tak bisa menjawabnya sendiri?"

Q mengangkat telunjuknya dan berbalik. Dia mencoba mengingat kapan Bond mengambil kunci apartemennya dan membuat kembarannya saat kesadaran menyambutnya. Beberapa hari sebelum Bond menjalankan misi, Bond sempat menabraknya dan mengambil kunci apartemen Q di luar kesadarannya lalu mungkin dia membuat salinan dari kunci itu. Dia mengunjungi kembali divisi Q setengah jam sebelum Q pulang dan entah bagaimana menyelinapkan kembali kunci apartemen Q ke dalam sakunya.

Q kembali menatap Bond dan mengangguk. "Cara yang masuk akal. Tak pernah terpikir kau akan mencuri kunci apartemenku dan membuat salinannya. Lalu menggunakannya untuk masuk ke dalam apartemenku. Itu tradisional."

"Aku suka cara tradisional." Itu adalah kedua kalinya Bond mengatakan hal itu pada Q.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi? Dan kenapa kau meninggalkan ini." Q menunjuk _hickey_ di lehernya.

"Apa perlu kujawab? Atau kau ingin memikirkan jawabannya sendiri?"

"Oh, aku sudah memikirkan jawabannya dan bagiku itu sangat tidak masuk akal."

"Kenapa? Karena 007 sang _womanizer _sudah menentukan tambatan hatinya?"

"Ya. Kurasa. Tapi Bond―"

"Panggil aku James."

Q mengangguk sebelum kembali berbicara. "James." Nama itu keluar dari mulutnya dan sebuah seringai muncul di wajah Bond. "Apa menurutmu mereka peduli dengan hubungan kita?"

"Siapa? MI6? Tidak, selama pekerjaan kita selesai, mereka tidak mempedulikannya."

"Oh, oke." Q berbalik dan akan berjalan dari situ jika saja Bo―James tidak menarik lengannya dengan tiba-tiba. Jadi dia jatuh ke dalam pelukan James, lagi. Beruntung kacamatanya tidak lepas. Q bisa merasakan sesuatu yang mulai menegang di antara pergelangan paha James, sinkron dengan miliknya.

"Uh, James. Aku harus kerja."

"Ayo libur. Lagipula aku ingin mendengarmu berteriak namaku, James bukan Bond." James berkata sambil melepaskan _boxer_ yang dipakai Q.

Aku pasti kena amukan M, dan karier menjanjikanku di spionase akan habis, Q berpikir melankolis. Tapi pikirannya buyar saat James tiba-tiba kembali membuat tanda baru di lehernya dan dia tahu dia tak akan bisa merubah pendirian sang agen yang ingin dia tetap di tempat tidur. Jadi dia mengeluarkan perkataan yang cocok untuk sifat James.

"Mesum."

END

Yosh! Fanfic pertama di fandom ini /lompat-lompat girang/ dan fanfic pertama bahasa Indonesia untuk fandom ini.

Akhirnya kecapai juga bikin buat salah satu pairing fave-ku ini, walau harus nunda yang lain. Mereka sangat manis jika bersama /apaan ini/.

Uhm, anyway, makasih kalau mau baca ff ini. Lebih banyak lagi buat yang mau ninggalin jejak berupa review, hehehehe.

Next, mission impposible. Bendt! I'm coming…


End file.
